


Marluxia and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A couple britishisms, A little funny, A lot smutty, M/M, Since I'm not British, Which is ironic, a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia has had a bad day. A <em>terrible</em> day.  Maybe Xaldin can make it a little better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marluxia and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Exploits Series, a smutty little jaunt through Organization XIII, following our favorite Number III, Xaldin!
> 
> Originally meant to be a one shot, this fic took on a life of it's own and spawned into a whole miniseries. A few of the later parts will be posted here for the first time! I hope everyone reads and enjoys!

A door slammed harshly, the sound echoing back through the stark, empty hallways. Not that the cause of the disturbance paid it any attention. 

That prick. That _fucking_ prick. It was bad enough that no one in the Organization took him seriously. It wasn’t his fault he had pink hair and liked flowers. What was so bad about flowers? They were pretty for fuck’s sake!

But still he had to endure little comments about being the ‘flower child’ and Axel’s little taunts about actually being a girl under his coat. Fucking Axel. Fucking Organization! And to make matters worse, the Superior kept sending him on missions. If they could even be called that. 

‘Marluxia. I’d like you to liberate me some tea from the Land of Dragons.’ ‘Marluxia, I’m out of ice cream. Get me some from Twilight Town.’ ‘Marluxia, I’d like to conduct an experiment concerning the attention span of oceanic fish. Be a dear and fetch me some from Atlantica.’

He growled low in his throat. Why did he get all the crap missions? He wasn’t a delivery boy! Why not send Demyx to Atlantica? The brat loved the water. And he could handle the stupid sea creature forms. He’d nearly drowned! Despite the Superior’s assurances that it was impossible for a jellyfish to drown, he’d almost done it, damn it! At least he got a faint glimmer of pleasure from the look of Xemnas’ face when he’d left the fish flopping on his bedroom carpet.

He wasn’t going on another joke of a mission. If the Superior wanted to put his abilities to use, he’d have to send him on a real mission. Or he’d see about remedying the situation himself. But he was a bit too pissed off to dwell on plots just at the moment. With a huff, he swept from his room, mere moments after he’d slammed the door the first time, again letting it shut with a resounding crash.

Glowering as he stalked down the hall, he made his way towards one of the small courtyards connected to the castle. Not many of the other Nobodies visited the courtyards, preferring to spend their time in solitude or whiling it away with their preferred companions. Marluxia had no companions. 

Sure, Zexion was alright. But where ever VI went, so went Lexaeus. And the large, almost silent man got on Marluxia’s nerves. Larxene was... well, a girl. And most of the other Nobodies were too busy kissing Xemnas’ ass. Except maybe Axel, Roxas and Demyx. And he wasn’t even going there.

Reaching the desired hallway amid the sea of white, he swept down it, finally reaching the courtyard he’d been seeking. His courtyard. It wasn’t very large. Just a little smaller than his room. But plants grew there. All sorts of green things that he encouraged and loved when he found time. The delicate flowers that he’d coaxed to bloom knew all about his ludicrous missions, as well as his distaste for the Superior. And his hushed suspicions that something was going on between him and Saïx. They all found it quite scandalous.

Heaving a deep sigh, he set about pulling a few weeds, all the while chatting to the plants or humming some melody. It was the best way he could come up with to calm down after his latest fiasco.

Of course, to any onlooker, Marluxia talking to flowers while wandering around a small courtyard looked quite, well, insane. Blue-violet eyes tracked the figure curiously from the shadowed entryway, one dark brow lifted. Maybe he had finally lost it. Most of the Organization members didn’t think he’d ever had it to begin with.

Marluxia was something of a walking contradiction. He fought with a scythe. A sturdy, often imposing weapon. And while he wielded it very well, seeing him puttering with flowers in his spare time kind of ruined the ‘tough’ image. And the pink hair didn’t help either. Seeing him coming at you was a bit like watching a pink, sparkly angel of death heralded by flower petals. The sudden image received a snort.

Hearing the sudden noise, the pink haired Nobody whirled around, frowning. Just when his mood was improving… “Who’s there? I’m in no mood for company.” His tone said as much, low and dangerous. As dangerous as a pink haired man wielding a small pair of garden shears, that he’d gotten from Gods knew where, could be.

A dark figure stepped out, arms crossing over a broad chest after flicking back a dreadlock, eyes looking more blue with amusement, a smirk curling his lips. “Bad day, Marluxia?” Xaldin shifted to lean against the wall near the entrance, not looking at all bothered my Marluxia’s mood.

“Don’t patronize me.” His voice was a hiss, brown eyes dark and narrowed. He turned his back on the larger man, going back to his plants, clipping a twig here and there. Gods, why couldn’t he just be left alone? It was always something.

“Well, well. The flower has thorns. Don’t get your panties in a bunch Marluxia. I only came down here to figure out what all the noise was. Imagine my surprise at finding such a … delicate creature as yourself prowling down the hall like some kind of big cat.” Xaldin’s smirk grew slightly. Yes, he was goading the other Nobody. He had nothing else to do. The noise had interrupted his meditation. With his concentration broken, he’d sought out the cause of the disturbance. The Assassin might be good for some entertainment.

Marluxia had no interest in providing Xaldin with any such thing. He had a sudden, irrational urge to throw his shears at III’s head. Why did he have to be so damn infuriating? Heaving a deep sigh, reaching for the last shreds of his control, Marluxia tried to remain calm. He doubted the other Organization members would take him killing Xaldin well. And if Xemnas considered what he was putting him through missions, he didn’t want to see punishment. With a scowl, he muttered to himself.

“I _don’t_ have panties.”

Xaldin chuckled at the comment, his sensitive hearing catching the words. He shifted a little against the wall where he rested, jutting a hip out slightly, looking quite pleased with himself. “Could have fooled me.”

That was it. He’d tried to ignore him. Tried to drop hints. But no. Things could never go his way and make his life just a little bit easier. With an enraged scream, Marluxia launched himself at Xaldin, the last of his composure shattering. He struck at the other Nobody again and again, eyes blazing, hands looking more like hooked claws then the usual slender fingers. It would have been enough to make even Saïx proud.

“Fuck you, you _asshole_!” He couldn’t stop the rush of frustration, all of his blows somehow managing to miss. If he weren’t a Nobody, Xaldin might swear he could see emotions flickering through Marluxia’s eyes, the missions and taunting taking their toll on the Graceful Assassin.

“I’m not delicate! I’m not useless! And I’m not a fucking girl! Do I have to run around the fucking castle naked to prove it?!” He lashed out with nearly every word, too set in trying to pummel Xaldin into the ground to even think about summoning his weapon.

A smirk settled over Xaldin’s face as he danced and dodged out of the way. Marluxia was striking blindly, little of his usual finesse showing through. The Dragoon had little trouble keeping himself just ahead of the strikes aimed at him, further enraging the other Nobody. Earning a second, almost distressed cry, he suddenly lunged forward, using his heightened reflexes to catch Marluxia’s wrists while turning, neatly pinning him to the wall he’d been leaning against just a few moments before.

“Mm, is that an offer?” His voice was a low purr, teeth flashing in a predatory grin.

Marluxia writhed like a demon, fighting the hands pushing him against the wall, growling and hissing. Xaldin watched him for a moment, looking slightly removed from the situation. That was, until Marluxia nearly managed to bite him. With a frown, he pressed himself in close against the other Nobody, using his own larger form to hold Marluxia closer to the wall, pushing his arms up to pin them over his head. Somehow, he couldn’t help but notice the softness of the form he was pressed against. Soft… but unquestionably male.

The pink haired Nobody continued to struggle, growling and trying to yank his wrists free. He fought for good five minutes before he finally fell back against the wall, panting softly. He’d been sure he’d be able to beat Xaldin. But he’d been so easily overpowered. With a scowl, he glared, shifting uncomfortably against the stone.

“Well? What do you wa-“ Marluxia started, feeling a hand sliding down his side, eyes snapping to Xaldin’s as the fingers drifted inwards, moving back up to the zipper of his coat. “What the hell? I already fucking told you! I’m not a girl!” He squirmed again, still held fast by the Dragoon.

“I know.” Xaldin barely paused, drawing his hand down, taking the zipper with it, using his other hand, as well as his hips, to keep Marluxia in place. He smirked a little, watching as the growing rift in the leather coat revealed smooth, creamy skin. The smirk grew, his hand leaving the zipper to glide over the exposed skin, nudging the coat open to reveal more of the lithe form.

The dreadlocked Nobody chuckled softly, letting his hand travel back down, following the gentle curve of Marluxia’s side, offering the still squirming Nobody a teasing smile. “What’s this XI, going starkers?” His hand kept moving, searching for the material of his pants. And kept searching… Finally, his smirk began to fade, eyes widening. His hand kept going. It settled low on Marluxia’s hip, the gloved fingers twitching. Xaldin’s mouth opened a couple times, no sound escaping.

Marluxia kept his head turned to the side, refusing to look at the other Nobody. The perfect end to the perfect day. Some sort of God hated him. Looking back, he frowned deeply, no longer fighting against the hold, instead shifting just a little, trying to keep his coat mostly closed. His eyes were dark, depthless and he felt rather like crying. He just wasn’t sure he could.

“Are you happy now?”

The hand on Marluxia’s hip slowly pulled away, much to the Assassin’s relief. Xaldin took stock of the situation. He had Marluxia pinned to a wall. With his coat open. And nothing under it. Lifting his hand he caught the tip of one gloved finger between his teeth, pulling to remove the leather, smirking slightly. He’d gone through all the trouble to catch him. It would be a shame to just walk away. And the light blush coloring Marluxia’s cheeks was almost cute.

For some reason, he felt compelled to watch Xaldin’s hand sliding from the glove, swallowing once. He ought to fight. Try to push off of the wall. Maybe Xaldin would be distracted enough to lose his grip and he could run back to his room and hide. Under the bed. After slamming the door. Then the hand was back and he was arching before he could stop himself, the feeling of warmth sliding down his chest drawing shivers.

He was sensitive, Xaldin mused. Why did he have to be perfect? Everyone thought he was feminine, skipping about gaily with garlands of flowers. He might like flowers… but he didn’t see any garlands. And he was clearly male, the muscles of his chest and stomach well defined. Marluxia wasn’t built like himself or Saïx, more slender lines and soft skin. He wasn’t complaining though. Far from it. He sighed, letting his fingers slide lower, trailing over XI’s stomach, enjoying the fluttering under his touch.

Marluxia bit his lower lip hard, fighting back little sighs and whimpers of enjoyment. He’d be damned if he was going to give in to Xaldin that easily; give him that kind of satisfaction. He couldn’t quite bring his body under control, still pressing to the touch, the muscles under those strong fingers trembling faintly. And they kept sliding down. He squirmed, hips wriggling against the larger Nobody, trying to halt the confusion between his body and mind, unaware that he was simply encouraging the man.

Xaldin had to bite back a groan, letting his fingers linger around Marluxia’s navel. He could feel the pink haired Nobody’s cock poking against him, reaching out for attention. He let his hand fall farther, fingers wrapping around it to squeeze hello.

The Assassin’s head fell back, thumping lightly against the wall, his lips parting in a soft gasp. How did Xaldin know how to play his body so well? His mind finally gave up, letting his body take control, pressing closer to the larger man, arching sharply, his hands still held above his head.

With a smile, Xaldin leaned in to lick over Marluxia’s lower lip, cleaning away the beads of blood welling up from a little puncture. His hand moved slowly, wrist rolling, fingers rubbing back and forth over the cock pressed to his palm while drinking in the little noises the were beginning to escape the other Nobody.

He didn’t want to be pinned anymore. Being pinned meant Xaldin had all the control. That he chose what came next. And most importantly, that Marluxia couldn’t touch. He wiggled his fingers against the hand holding him, pushing lightly against it. Maybe he could get what he wanted by giving little hints. Force obviously wasn’t going to work. He didn’t have long to consider his options. The motion… the delicious friction III was providing him was quickly fraying his nerves. The problem was it wasn’t quite substantial enough. Swallowing his pride, Marluxia closed his eyes, a moan escaping him as soon as he parted his lips, voice holding the hint of a whine.

“Xaldin… Please.”

It was enough. That one word and Marluxia had him. He didn’t need to fight or scream or threaten. The pink haired Nobody’s hands were released first. Then both of Xaldin’s own slid down to settle on XI’s hips, quickly pushing him back against the wall. 

Before Marluxia could voice the vicious protest at the loss of the hand, Xaldin had sunk smoothly to his knees, eyes violet with something akin to lust looking up to meet the chocolate brown that were fluttering open. He was graced with the sight of Xaldin, smirking faintly, hands holding him securely just before… Did he just wink?

Marluxia had no time to ponder it, eyes rolling back in his head as a hot tongue swiped over the tip of his weeping cock, earning a little cry, followed by hotter lips wrapping around him, sliding down to take him to the root.

Xaldin ‘mmmed’ quietly, delighting in the moan it wrung from the other Nobody. He pulled back slowly, sucking, laving the tip with his tongue once he reached it, sinking down once again soon after. Every flick of his tongue, every little vibration earned him a sound. He decided not to torture Marluxia. It sounded like the Assassin needed what he was offering. The release. The escape. Not to mention he looked like sex on legs, pressed to the wall, arching as far as he could, head thrown back. His hands hadn’t moved much, curled into his own hair, almost as if he hadn’t noticed they were free. One sharp suck and a twist of his head as he pulled back over Marluxia’s cock and those hands flew down to tangle in Xaldin’s dreadlocks, a near scream answering the move.

He tried to press closer, even going so far as to pull lightly on the larger Nobody’s head. Of course, it got him no where. He received a sharp nip for his trouble, whimpering and looking down with large eyes. The eyes he met were hard, the dark brows furrowed; but they softened a moment later. That tongue returned to sooth the spot and Marluxia whimpered again, for an entirely different reason.

He was getting close, that Xaldin could see. Hell, he didn’t need to see it. The cock twitching against his tongue, pulsing with every suck told him so. His own erection was griping at him, uncomfortable in his pants, straining to join in the fun. He ignored it, renewing his efforts, this time allowing the little tugs to his hair. Marluxia was probably beyond noticing anyway.

It wouldn’t have taken long, even if Xaldin had simply continued to suck the Assassin off. But as soon as Marluxia felt the finger that had snuck up sliding into him, it was over. He arched, shuddering, head pressed back as far as the stone allowed, an almost animal-like keen ripping its way from his throat. His fingers were white-knuckled in Xaldin’s hair, his entire form frozen for a split second as the world slowed, painful and a heartbeat later he was screaming, eyes wide and unseeing as he lost himself violently down Xaldin’s throat.

Xaldin, to his credit, was able to keep up with the other Nobody. Barely. The fingers in his hair were rough, but he was more focused on not losing any of the come that flooded his mouth. He managed not to spill any, suckling until Marluxia’s cock began to soften against his tongue, cleaning him off gently before pulling away. He was there to catch him when the other’s legs finally gave out, lowering him to the ground, holding him close to sooth the shaking. Just for a moment.

Marluxia felt firm lips press against his own, returning the kiss groggily. Color and sound was slowly returning to the world. He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up on the ground, but he was infinitely glad for the strong arms that anchored him there. The kiss was sweet and slow and it tasted of his own essence. As well as an unfamiliar spice that he named as Xaldin. It was gone as suddenly as it came and he had to catch himself before reaching out to it. They’d made no agreement about any of this. He was vulnerable right now. Xaldin could easily throw it back in his face.

Surprisingly, the thought never entered the Dragoon’s mind. He stood, taking a step back, watching the pink haired Nobody as he rested on the ground, legs splayed haphazardly, coat hanging open. The very picture of sated sin. Xaldin allowed himself a little smirk, turning away to head towards the corridor that lead from the courtyard.

“Xaldin?” Marluxia couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t let him get away without saying anything. He just… needed to hear that voice again.

Xaldin paused, looking back over a shoulder, allowing Marluxia to see the smirk. “I think you need a little rest, Marluxia. I’ll just have to… catch you another time.” His smirk widened, looking almost like a leer. Without another word, he silently swept from the courtyard, stalking back to his own room. The shrieking from his pants reminded him that there was something he urgently needed to attend to. He would certainly have plenty of… motivation.

The Graceful Assassin picked himself up slowly, re-zipping his coat before leaving for his own room. That had sounded as if Xaldin was open to another encounter. With a grin and a satisfied little sigh, the Organization’s number XI slipped quietly back into his room for a nap, his day suddenly feeling much brighter.


End file.
